Memories Will Fade
by TW1L1GHTR0X
Summary: Isabella Swan meets the love of her life in the next century. Can they find love again, even though they are both vampires now? Please review as this is my first fanfic! yay!
1. Chapter 1

Memories Will Fade

Bella's POV

He was standing by a silver Volvo when I first saw. I don't know what it was but something was so familiar about him. It was like I'd seen him before, but where? And more importantly when? He was obviously a vampire. I could tell, his goldish colored eyes, his pale skin. Then he realized I was staring at him and he stared back. I instantly flushed and turned away. _You're a vampire, you're not supposed to flush! Pull your self together! _I yelled at my self. I suddenly realized the music on my Ipod had stopped. I pulled it out from my pocket and put it on random. I laughed at the song that popped up. It was 'Twilight' by Vanessa Carlton. "Twilight," I mumbled to my self. "My favourite time of day." "Really?" I pulled my headphones out of my ears. "Huh?" I slowly turned and suddenly took a step back, because he was now standing in front of me. "Is twilight your favourite time of day?" I nodded. "Animal, you?" He asked. "Definitely animal, the thought of humans is, well, disgusting!" He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and turned away from him. When I turned back to him he was gone. _Great!_ Then the bell rang and I started to walk inside.

At lunch I sat with the friends I'd made during my classes. Jessica was asking Angela if she thought Mike liked her. "What do you think Bella?" "Huh? Think about what?" I said turning on my chair to face her. "Do you think Mike likes me?" she frowned at me. "Of course he likes" I smiled. Hopefully that would make her happy. Then in the corner of the cafeteria I saw him sitting alone. "Umm, excuse me but I have to go. See you in gym." I quickly got up and walked over to him. "Hello" he said quietly. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self I'm Edward, you're Bella." "How did you no that?" I asked. "The whole school is talking about you" He smiled. He was right. "What's your last name?" I asked him. "Cullen" he replied. "No, your original name." "Mason" my head filled with hundreds of memories, memories of being human.

"Edward," I cried, "help me!" I fell, but I never hit the floor. It felt like I was like I was floating.

"Thank you" I whispered…………

This is the chapter from Edwards POV.

Edwards POV

I was leaning on my car when Alice turned to me. _Edward, that girl over there, she staring at you. _Alice and I preferred to talk like this. _So what, Alice, a lot of people stare at us. _

_But Edward, she's a vampire!_

_WHAT!_

So I glanced over. She flushed and turned away._ How does that work,_ I thought to my self, _vampires can't flush._

_Alice, its Bella! _I told Alice.

_Who?_

_Never mind._

I ran over to her (at vampire speed).

"Twilight" I heard her mumble. "My favourite time of day."

"Really?" I asked. She pulled out her head phones and turned around. She then took a step back. "Is twilight your favourite time of day?" She nodded.

"Animal, you?" I guessed that was what she was going to ask.

"Definitely animal, the thought of humans is, well, disgusting!" I laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me like a child and turned away from me.

_Hey Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I are going hunting come grab your keys. _Alice told me.

At lunch time I sat in the usual spot, except this time I was alone. The whole time I was fighting with myself. _She doesn't remember you, she can't._

Then I saw her walking toward me.

Hello" I said quietly. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self I'm Edward, you're Bella." "How did you know that?" She asked. The whole school is talking about you" I smiled. She knew I was right. "What's your last name?" She asked. "Cullen" I replied. "No, Your real original last name" "Mason" I said. "Edward," she cried, "Help me!" Then she collapsed and I caught her. "Thank you" she whispered…………


	2. Chapter 2

.

Edward's POV

Very slowly her eyes flickered open.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up" I laughed.

"Where am I?"

"The sick bay. I told the nurse you hit your head." I replied.

"Oh" she laid back down and covered her eyes with her hands.

"How long was I '_asleep'_ for?" she mumbled through her hands.

"About twenty minutes. Just in time for science" I laughed

She groaned and threw a pillow at me. "What was that for?!"

Once again she stuck her tongue out at me like a child.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" I smiled, then realized what I had said.

"Sorry," I said quietly. Before I knew it her arms were around me. "Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes.

"Don't we have to get to science?" She smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're right," I helped her to her feet. We walked to science in silence. As we got to the door the bell rang.

"Just in time," she said to me. A large group of kids flowed out the door. "Um I think we are late," "I think you're right. You must have been _'asleep' _for an hour," we both started laughing. It's been a long time since I last heard her laugh.

"I don't really feel like gym. I'm going to go explore the forest" I sighed and followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going, Bella?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea, look a clearing," we continued walking until we were in the middle of the clearing.

"You know, Edward, you haven't changed either" Bella laughed. "Well I guess your right, apart from the fact that we are now vampires." I laughed.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah"…………

------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Very slowly I opened my eyes.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up" he laughed.

"Where am I?" I asked

"The sick bay. I told the nurse you hit your head." He replied.

"Oh" I laid back down and covered my eyes with my hands.

"How long was I '_asleep'_ for?" I mumbled through my hands.

"About twenty minutes. Just in time for science." _GREAT!! Science. I hate it._

I groaned loudly and threw a pillow at him "What was that for?!"

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" He smiled. "Sorry," He said quietly. I don't know why though. He must of thought he offended me. I hugged him. "Bella? Are you okay?" He asked sounding really worried. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. I still don't know

"Don't we have to get to science?" She smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're right," I helped her to her feet. We walked to science in silence. As we got to the door the bell rang.

"Just in time," she said to me. A large group of kids flowed out the door. "Um I think we are late," "I think you're right. You must have been _'asleep' _for an hour," we both started laughing. It's been a long time since I last heard her laugh.

"I don't really feel like gym. I'm going to go explore the forest" He sighed and followed me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going, Bella?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea, look a clearing," we continued walking until we were in the middle of the clearing.

"You know, Edward, you haven't changed either" I laughed. "Well I guess your right, apart from the fact that we are now vampires." He laughed.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah"…………

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY =D **


End file.
